myinnerlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Fight
The Final Fight is the fifteenth chapter of My Inner Life which, despite its name, isn't the final chapter of the fanfic. This chapter has the final appearance of Dark Link, though other chapters including him were originally planned. In addition to this, Jenna discovers she has elemental powers and in a case of Deus ex machina, curbstomps Dark Link after a little while. Summary Following on from the previous chapter, Jenna cinematically cries into the air and clashes with Dark Link (still forgetting that chakrams are throwing weapons) and the two create an unusually large amount of sparks from this. She backs up and then they dance in a circle for a little while before she charges again, this time managing to slice him a little. He looks at his wound and then sneers in a cliché manner, attacking once again to create more sparks. He attempts to 'push forward' and then she hears his taunting laugh and gets angry. Link tries to telepathically guide her, but she cannot hear him due to being too hot and bothered, causing his voice to sound muffled. She feels Dark Link's 'chilling air' on her body and eyes his every move. Then she gives the line 'His weapon moved with such grace and his moves like that of a striking tiger' to describe Dark Link shuffling around her. Dark Link taunts her, cheesily gesturing a "come at me" with his hand, and she taunts in return. He gets angry at her taunt, and then sneers, like the villain he is, '"Be careful of what you wish for." "Cause you might just GET IT!"' His face 'twists into a smile' and he pushes forward again. Their weapons flash once more and she starts to lose her strength as he slowly overwhelms her with his pushing. He throws more Shakespearean clichés at her and she shoots back by calling him an 'infidel'. Dark Link knocks the Phoenix Circles from Jenna's hands and then kicks her to the ground. He points his sword at her throat, laughs... and then instead of stabbing her or slitting her throat and getting rid of her right there, he decides to grab her and throw her across the room and into the tree in the center. She opens her eyes after a short moment of being blacked out by the pain, only to see Dark Link advancing towards Link. He looks back at her briefly and utters the "nothing is going to save you" cliché, with more laughing. Jenna then spots her weapons a few feet away. She tries to wriggle towards them, but Dark Link catches her doing so, knocks the weapons further away, and wags his finger like he's Sonic the fucking Hedgehog before violating physics by somehow sending her sliding back some feet into the tree after merely kicking her in the jaw. He screeches at her to stay put, and then goes towards Link. Jenna then moans and cries against the tree about how she failed everybody and that her son will be an orphan, but then Link telepathically tells her to never give up and search for the strength within. Once the 'void' breaks, Jenna then gets all hot for real and starts burning up as she goes super-mode. She spends the better part of two paragraphs talking about screaming in pain and how the room was all messed up by her powers, with lightning, water, fire and wind everywhere. Dark Link becomes a wuss and after more clichéd lines are spewed from her mouth, Jenna then 'gracefully' (again) approaches Dark Link and throws an energy ball (with gratuitous use of the phrases 'fire', 'hell', and 'fiery hell') which somehow implodes and explodes at the same time, completely obliterating him. The 'chair reaction' throws her against a wall and a light from her body makes everything go white before she finally passes out. She wakes up in Link's arms and notices that the back of her head is bleeding. She doesn't remember the events, so instead of merely inserting an easy-to-read line like "Link re-capped the events, my disbelief growing with each sentence," she has Link re-cap the entire thing in-text as if the reader hasn't already read about what happened. He cries about thinking that he had lost her, and she continues to be in disbelief as they embrace, at how she could have 'caused such destruction' to the 'shattered room'. She doesn't see anything about her hands that could let her '"shoot fire" from them', and then the two head home, ending the chapter. Category:Chapters/episodes